Stargate : Helion wars part 2
by Commander Thor
Summary: continuing the adventurs of the Helion Expedition against the Der'kal and the secrets of the Deramon
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R**

_**FIRESTORM**_

After their gruelling defeat the alliance has been trying their best to hold off the Der'kal forces. BSG-1 are onboard the Sojourn travelling to Apophis' homeworld of K'Taun to represent the Helion Expedition in an alliance meeting. The 304 zips into real space above a world that has lush green forests and an obviously advanced citadel. The team is beamed down and the 304 sits in orbit. A Harrucian mothership drops out of hyperspace followed by an Approni battle group. 4 Tamura motherships drop out of hyperspace and 3 Auroras follow.

The alliance members all file into a room with gold decorations and a table in the centre. In the middle of the table is a hologram device. Apophis waits at one seat of the table. 4 others stand behind him adorned in red, green, blue and silver armour. Apophis informs the alliance members that these are the System Lords of this galaxy. BSG-1 introduces themselves as Nearitii enters the room followed by the new Approni diplomat, Hak'touche. Ione of the system lords smirks at Nearitii and asks him that if his people are as advanced as Apophis claims them to be how did the Der'kal capture one of their motherships, Apophis freezes before Nearitii smiles and says he will explain in the meeting. The Tamuran councillor and Tomin arrive. Then the Auroran Admiral, Ka'le [ pronounced Kah-Lee]

Over Emeraldos Wilson is informed by the head of the expedition, Dr. White, that the Teranons have made contact asking for assistance saying the Enkarlans have attacked with a fleet. Apparently they have already taken half of the planet's cities. Wilson tells Dr. White to inform the Teranons that BSG-1 will be there shortly along with a alliance military force. Wilson then orders the Victory onto full alert as the Balthamos is leaving to take on the fleet.

The meeting has already proceeded to half way when Tomin asks why the Tamuran have had limited involvement in alliance matters. The Tamuran councillor inform him that his people have been upgrading their vast fleets with shield and hyperdrive technology from the Tau'rie. Nodding thoughtfully Tomin lets it go. The Nearitii begins to explain that the reason the mothership was taken was because it was incomplete. It was also used in a battle against a super ship, its incompletion the reason it was forced to retreat. The System Lord that asked the question nodded in agreement and looked away. Apophis then asks what they are to do about their lost world. Should they re-take it or leave it. The system lords all agree to take it. The other members end up voting different ways leaving it split in the middle waiting for BSG-1 to vote. Before they can say they are beamed up and a dignitary takes their place. He informs the alliance about what is happening and they all agree to send a small army to help out. After the meeting has adjourned though.

The Balthamos takes BSG-1 over to the Teranons homeworld and beams them down before engaging the fleet. The Enkarlans weapons are more of a yellow/green hue this time and are obviously stronger. Olsen, the helmsman reports minimal damage to shields. The Balthamos lunges towards the fleet of 12 battle ships. A blue beam lances out of the Balthamos and crashes into the shield of an Enkarlan ship. On the bridge the people are going heretic. A helmsman reports that another hit like that and their toast, even with their upgrades. The commander grimaces, orders fighters launched and for weapons to remain firing.

[ camera shows the battle from behind Balthamos with the twelve ships firing on it hitting it's shields another beam lances out and the ship that was hit is engulfed in an explosion. Fighters pour over to the Balthamos as jumpers and 302s retaliate.]

The Sojourn leaves K'Taun and drops out of hyperspace just behind the Balthamos. It appears as if another two ships have been destroyed. Another four Enkarlan ships show up from the edge of the system. The 2 304s fire a beam each at one Enkarlan cruiser. The primitive ship mothballs from the incoming beams blasting it apart.

The Balthamos opens up with it's pulse cannons rippling out towards a cruiser in small bursts and soon that too explodes.

BSG-1 is beamed down to the capital and Thandos greets them telling Lakers that they have set up a strong defence against the aerial fighters of the enemy and their ground forces that will be arriving in 4 hours. A man runs up to him and informs his that the sensor they were given has detected two ship engaging the Enkarlan fleet of 14 ships. The two ships are winning easily but they are out numbered 7 to 1. Thandos says that it appears the Enkarlans upgrades are more efficient as they first thought. Rebecca looks at them quizzically and asks what upgrades. Thandos replies saying it happened 3 weeks ago. A week after BSG-1 saved them.

[ flashback ]

Thandos strides into an astronomy tower and looks through the telescope. He sees a ship, which we recognise as a Der'kal frigate sitting in orbit of Enkar surrounded by four Enkarlan cruisers.

He hears shouting and leaves picking up his rifle and heads to the Plaza. The planet gate is kicking up and an Enkarlan man comes through. He appears to be in tattered clothing. He warns Thandos that an alien race has just given technology to the Enkarlans in promise for holding Tau'rie forces off. Thandos nods his head and orders for their guest to be taken to a VIP room in the nearest lodge. Then suddenly a Der'kal walks through the planet gate and shoot the Enkarlan man. The surrounding Teranon soldiers open fire but the Der'kal kills 7 of them before they kill the Der'kal soldier.

[flashback ends]

BSG-1 all look at him in horror. The Der'kal upgraded the Enkarlan's forces. Radioing the Balthamos Lakers informs Wilson of what they just found out.

On his ship Wilson grimaces at the news before ordering to switch to the Ori core. Through the forward window we see a lone white beam hit a cruiser quite a distance away and the cruiser mothballs. More cruisers have obviously joined the Enkarlan fleet and Wilson wonders how many ships they have. They are now facing 27 ships trying to get back to the planet so they can land troops to defeat the Teranons.

In orbit over K'Taun the Ori mothership breaks off after several beams lines appear heading up to the ship from the planet. 4 Ha'tak have similar beams come up and follow the Ori ship into hyperspace. They are assumed to be taking troops over to Teranon. In the meeting room Apophis now has 3 system lords behind him, the other one has presumably left to lead the Ha'tak and Jaffa to help the planet. They are now planning what appears to be an assault on a system under enemy control. The Tamuran councillor says that 25 of their upgraded ships shall take part in the assault and will come in from behind the 6th planet in the system. The Goa'uld portion of the attack fleet will arrive form behind the planet's 5th moon, which is nearly as large as the planet itself, and the Approni says that they will attack the planet directly with 14 ships. The Approni representative asks how many ships will be participating in the attack. The blue armoured system lord speaks up saying his entire 1st 2nd and 3rd fleets will be showing up, the one in red says that his 1st and 4th fleets will be present and Apophis states that he will send the 8 Hak'tyl he has had built. He also assumes the Tau'rie will utilise one of their battle cruisers to assist, preferably the Balthamos. The dignitary frowns and asks why. He states because of it's Ori upgrades of course with the smug look on his face that he believes they will win the planet back.

On the planet BSG-1 has already fought off 4 scouting parties that are getting bigger each time. Then a mortar hit's a building behind the team. A scout yells out that he can see their army marching on the city, and estimates about 10000 men attacking. The Sojourn has added it's 302s into the mixture which were pushing the Enkarlan fighters back into Orbit as they tried to attack the city itself. An Enkarlan fighter breaks through and heads towards the capital arming one of it's missiles. The team look up and see it as a golden bolt soars down and smashes through the fighter jet. A Death glider swoops down. It then looses three more bolts as another two join it launching bolts into the enemy formations. Ori fighters join the gliders and soon hundreds of alliance fighter craft are pouring down and scattering the enemy formations. The ring platforms activate and everyone freezes not knowing what to expect. A dozen Teranon soldiers are poised waiting for the rings to transmit when 20 Jaffa ring down and spread out. Followed by another 20 and another. Soon an entire battalion of Jaffa are in the City aiding the defence. 2 battalions of Ori Crusaders are also in the City. The scout informs them that the enemy army has stopped about 3 Ks away and he can see another 3 or 4 groups of similar size indicating that there was many many more troops to wait. BSG-1 walk forwards to behind a turned over stall and dig in behind it aiming their L98A2s out towards where the enemy will be coming. About forty men appear in an alleyway sneaking towards where BSG-1 are dug in. the men see the team and open fire. The team automatically open fire and cut down many of the men. Another group of forty shows up and BSG-1 are soon getting desperate. When one of the men prepares to throw a grenade a blue bolt hits him and Rebecca looks to see Tomin with several dozen Crusaders.

Up in orbit the Ori mothership has begun to make short work of the cruisers. The Sojourn and the Ha'tak are sitting blasting away while the Balthamos uses it's Ori weapons to aid the Ori mothership in dealing with the flagships at the rear. All to quickly all but four ships are pummelled away. Only one Ha'tak has been damaged and it is still firing bolt after bolt into one of the cruisers shields. The cruiser in one on one- ing with the Ha'tak and the Ha'tak soon overcomes the shields of the cruiser blasting the ship into two.

BSG-1 are running through the alleyway to find where the Enkarlan troops got in and they find a big hole in a wall. Tomin calls in and asks for assistance and fighter support at his location. Then 100 Enkarlan troops come in and kill 15 of the crusaders. Immediately opening fire and falling back behind cover they dig in behind a piece of fallen wall firing into the incoming swarm of troops. Then a flurry of blue bolts comes crashing down as a squadron of Ori fighters come down firing on them killing a chunk of the troops. Then coming up behind the Enkarlan men a platoon of crusaders fire killing the remaining ones.

In orbit the allied fleet has now secured Teran's orbit and the Enkarlan's have yet again gained more reinforcements pushing their fleet numbers up to 34 cruisers. One of the Ha'taks is sitting pulsating out 3 shots at one of the cruisers which is using another 2 cruisers and itself to take on the Goa'uld vessel. The slightly damaged Ha'tak's shields cave in and is destroyed. The defeat of one of their enemies vessels brings the bridge of the ship that fired the shot cheering until the helmsman reports one of the two sleeker vessel is heading their way. The command orders him to open fire believing they can take out the Balthamos as well. From the Enkarlan cruiser's view port the Balthamos is seen heading up towards it with the pale shields glimmering from shield strikes. The Balthamos lances a single beam straight for the bridge of the ship and the commander closes his eyes.

The Beam hit's the bridge and crashes through causing an explosion across the front of the ship. All along the ship lights go off or flicker just before a second beam crashes into the side of the ship causing it to detonate.

BSG-1 have attached one of the Ori's Personal shields to the hole in the wall blocking it. When the return to the plaza an energy bolt crashes into a building to the left of BSG-1 missing them narrowly. The look at where it came from and see the Teranon soldiers and half the Ori troops in a fire fight with the approaching Enkarlan soldiers. Then forty Jaffa come running into the Plaza and head towards two gates. One of them is smaller than the first and the Jaffa head to this one and activate it. Then the rest of the Jaffa come along and head through it. Looking baffled BSG-1 head towards Thandos who inform them it is a planet gate linking the planets of a solar system together and that the Jaffa probably travelled to Enkar.

In orbit several more Enkarlan ships have been defeated and a new ship, more silvery drops out of hyperspace. One of the Ha'tak fire on it and the ship ignores the Ha'tak for a while before loosing 3 golden beams into the craft destroying the Ha'tak. Two more of these ships drop out of hyperspace and the Sojourn engages one of them whilst the Balthamos engages the other two. The helmsman of the Balthamos says that these are the ones that have fully integrated the new tech.

In orbit over Emeraldos the Victory sits in orbit with a few Ha'tak sitting beside it when 47 cruisers drop out of hyperspace with gun ships and escorts. The cruisers all fire on the few ships defending the planet while they retaliate and the Harrucian defences open up on the cruisers and gunships the gun ships are cut down quickly as they head towards the Ha'tak. The shields on the Ha'tak are glimmering from the damage they are sustaining while the Victory pummels out plasma beams towards the Der'kal ships. The Victory's commander receives a transmission from Dr. White who asks what the status is. The commander fills him in and asks for him to send a message to K'Taun asking for help. Dr. White leaves to do so while the Victory swerves about the enemy ships lancing beam after beam everywhere. The helmsman reports that they have 57% shields remaining a few minutes into the battle and they have only defeated 4 cruisers and a few more escorts.

On K'Taun the meeting is closing up having discussed everything so far when the message comes through. The Approni immediately speaks with his leaders through sub-space while the Auroran Admiral orders his personal fleet in orbit to beam him up and take him to Emeraldos to help defend the human's main base.

In orbit over the Teranon home world the two Ha'tak have fallen back behind the more advanced war ships while they take out the three new threats. The shields of these new ones are more resilient to the beam weapons and their weapon do more damage but they still do not stand up to the 304s. The Helion Expeditions flagship pummels the two it was attacking while the Sojourn deals with it's one. With their final chance at conquering the Teranon homeworld gone the Enkarlan fleet falls back to their world. Then another Ori ship drops out of hyperspace followed by another and another. The four ships settle into Teran's orbit to defend it while the 2 304s are filled in on the assault of Emeraldos. Spinning on their axis the 2 304s and the Ha'tak zip into hyperspace.

On Teranon BSG-1 are informed that the Enkarlan fleet has pulled back and Lauren asks for a transmission to be sent through to the Enkarlan troops who are placing pot shots with energy cannons into the capital. She tells them that the fleet they had in orbit has fallen back to run from the superior power of the alliance. The troops retaliate by saying they will conquer this planet with their reinforcements from around the planet. Sure enough Tomin informs them that the motherships have detected over one million men hanging about. Way too many for the alliance army here to take on alone. They can't even hit them from orbit incase they wipe out the cities as well. Then Tomin's stone radio starts speaking and Tomin's face pales. He informs the team that the enemy forces are now charging in an all out attack on the capital. Within 5 hours of fighting the Enkarlan's manage to push the alliance forces back into the Plaza where they hold off the enemy army for a long while but they will fall under the swarm sooner or later. BSG-1 are sitting firing round off in groups of three each laying down fire on Enkarlan men. Then the Planet gate activates as Thandos and Tomin move behind a cart close to it. Several troops pour in wearing similar uniform to the Teranon's. Thandos starts beaming and exclaims the Federation has decided to help them after all. Tomin looks quizzically at Thandos as the Federation troops pour into the Plaza reinforcing the alliance and Teranon military. Thandos explains that after the fall of the Enkarlans a month previously the three most powerful planets contacted the Teranons and asked to make a Federation between all planets in the system against the Enkarlan's. after they joined the Federation the remaining 7 planets joined in the Federation against them. Tomin looks a bit startled but decides that as long as it helps them win he couldn't care less. And judging by the fact that over 4 battalions have joined the fight already with several more pouring through the planet gate with this demoralising fact on them several Enkarlan troops begin to desert. By the time half of the Enkarlan army has been either killed or ran away the huge Federation army has come and bolstered the defences of the Teranons and alliance bringing well over a million troops and a few vehicles and tanks. The alliance forces manage to push back the Enkarlans even further through the Ori's more advanced tech pulsing out at them. With the hundreds of bullet and plasma ripping into their formations the Enkarlans army crumbles as Ori fighters darts down with a few Alkesh and blast into them as well.

Over Emeraldos one of the Ha'taks has been destroyed and another in their process of being destroyed as four Aurora's and 7 Pegasus class cruisers drop out of hyperspace. The Victory cheer as the Auroran admiral's personal fleet arrives and starts to pummel the enemy ships. 3 Approni ships and 14 Tamuran vessels ( obviously upgraded ) drop out of hyperspace and begin to cut into the Der'kal fleet present. 28 Ha'tak and a few Hak'tyl also arrive to ease the strain off of the human's planet. The battle commences for several minutes where the Der'kal fleet is cut down from 42 cruisers and 56 frigates to 36 cruisers and 28 frigates. The alliance fleet is taking low damage due to the Tamuran ships upgrades. The Tamuran ships appear to be firing cross between Tollan ion cannons and Asgard energy cannons. The Tamuran shields glow blue each time they are hit. A few Pegasus cruisers join up and begin to pummel several cruisers into dust with their drones as the Sojourn and Balthamos drop out of hyperspace. The two 304s beam a cruiser apart straight away and separate to take on enemy ships. Soon the alliance fleet has surrounded the Der'kal one and are pounding the cruisers and Frigates apart while the Expedition's base is defended by their Harrucian rail guns. As the last cruiser is dispatched by the Balthamos an Asgard transport beam appears on the bridge of the Balthamos in front of the view port. Thor begins to speak as Nearitii joins them. Thor nods towards Nearitii and says thank you before going on to explain that Sam Carter not only gave the Harrucians schematics to an O'Neill but also copies of the Asgard minds that are in the Asgard Core. Wilson begins to stutter before Thor carries on. He details at how the Harrucians could easily bring back his species in this galaxy but only this galaxy. When they come back they and the Tau'rie will not meet again unless forced to or the Asgard are ready as a people to join the great alliance again. He informs them that the Harrucians have already moved most of his people to their new homeworld in the Harrucian territory. The location of which will only be revealed to alliance members on two occasions should either happen. One being the defeat of the Der'kal and the other being the defeat and death as a race of the Harrucians. Thor and Nearitii beam out as BSG-1 walk through the stargate on Emeraldos. Wilson asks how it went once they left and BSG-1 tells him that not only did they repel the Enkarlan's but they also found a potential new alliance member. Wilson sighs and cuts the communication. He decides none on outside the bridge should know about Thor coming here. Everyone on the Bridge agrees and the Balthamos and the two 304s settle into a gentle orbit as the alliance fleet returns to their outposts, home worlds or missions and leaves Wilson thinking.

What would happen to the alliance if the Harrucians were killed as a race…


	2. Epicentre pt 12

_EPICENTRE_

**Over Emeraldos the expedition fleet is drifting almost peacefully. An Alkesh drops out of hyperspace and BSG-1 ring aboard and find themselves face to face with Kel'mak, the second most powerful system lord in the galaxy. The golden armoured system lords inform the team that another summit is taking place, by the Harrucians request. The Harrucians asked that the alliance members do not bring capital ships hence the Alkesh. The Harrucian's are aware of the expeditions lack of ships so they are to use the gate network. The team look at each other wondering why the Harrucians themselves cant inform them as they are connected via gate and Kel'mak replies that the Harrucians have found one of their more important worlds under siege from a race that they and the Der'kal joined up to fight off through the gate so they cannot risk outgoing wormholes. The goa'uld raises his head at the elite team as if they are insects and mutters that they should not be allowed into the alliance for that. Kyle speaks up arguing that at least the Harrucians can tell a large threat when they see one and as if to argue the point further Col. Wilson's face appears on a screen behind the team. Kel'mak's eyes widen and all but screams that the Tau'rie dare to threaten him, Lauren insists that he wasn't but they will if the Goa'uld carry on to treat them like insects when they drove the Goa'uld out of their own galaxy without ships. Kel'mak glares at them and two of his golden armoured body guards point their staffs at the team. Wilson coughs and Kel'mak's helmsman points out that the 304s now surround the substantially smaller craft. Kel'mak looks at BSG-1 who are glaring at the Goa'uld as he mutters they have a summit to get to.**

**On the other end of the Galaxy a Der'kal commander speaks with one of his subordinates. The subordinate gives the commander the Der'kal salute and calls him Calmaeus before running off to perform his task. Calmaeus then strides off to the bridge of what is obviously his flagship. His helmsman reports that Vur'naa **is reporting to him from the milky way siege. The recently re-promoted commander appears on Calmaeus' screen and the two speak for a length of time. Vur'naa informs Calmaeus that Earth fell not two months ago but they continue to besieged by their forces. Calmaeus suggests that it is a new tactic employed until they can reset themselves as a galactic power. Vur'naa replies scathingly that he has already thought of that but it is not like the Tau'rie to do that when their most prized object has been taken from them. He also mentions that they are close to finding the location thanks to the specific energy signatures from their hyper drives. But the signatures are scattered. Calmaeus asks why he is communicating other than to gloat about his portion of the armada's victory. Vur'naa appears to sigh and says that he thinks Lor'al s going crazy. He decides to wait and see but he believes the Tok'ra symbiote inside of her is proving harder than though to conquer. Calmaeus nods and says that if need be he will jump through and assist Vur'naa in what the humans call a coup. Vur'naa shakes his head again and says no. after a few more minutes of talking he tells Calmaeus he has to go he has two prisoners he'd like to torture. Calmaeus nods and says he has worlds to smash and enemy to defeat. The link is cut and Calmaeus orders for gun ships of 3 fleets to prepare along with certain cruisers and frigates.

In a corridor with windows viewing mountains and a sparkling green sea outside the complex the corridor is in world a platoon of Harrucians jog past armed with very dangerous looking guns and shiny blue/grey armour. The camera pans and looks out side. The shimmering blue portal of a stargate is seen in the rear of a plaza. Blue and red bolts fly between troops of the two clashing super powers. The red bolts being fired from the physically larger red skinned demon like soldiers and the blue from the faster, smaller Harrucian troops. The stargate is held by the demon soldiers but the Harrucians begin pushing them back from it. Then a Harrucian fighter soars overhead and fires 3 missiles trailing blue smoke. The following explosion looks like it came from a video game being bright blue and a semi-sphere. Harrucians are caught up in the explosion but are unharmed by it. The fighter pilot reports that their bio-bombs still work. Two turrets spin into life their barrels spinning so fast their a blur and large blue bolts smash into the troops. The demons try to put up a fight some resorting to use of glowing red plasma blades duelling the Harrucians. One of the demons swings his arm and catapults a Harrucian into a wall smashing his bones. The demon soldier retreated back through the gate for no reason and this more than anything caught the Harrucian soldiers off guard. One tried to follow and that's when they found a massive problem. The demonic soldiers managed to erect a shield around the gate. The Harrucians withdrew their troops and activated their turrets to full power. The turrets then opened fire trying to break through the shield around the gate. Then three powerful blasts came from the gate red bolts the size of a small car careened into one of the turrets destroying it. One of the Harrucian generals looks sombrely unto the plaza with disdain. He turns to the others and the rulers of his planet and Naeritii he then mutters the siege of Harrucia has begun.


	3. Aftershocks pt 22

_**AFTERSHOCKS**_

The Alliance forces are mustering on Emeraldos for their recent summit. The respective leaders , barring of course B-SG1 who talking on behalf of their expedition. Lauren mentions that the Victory is returning from home now after a quick jaunt to Earth after gathering intel on the situation of it's captivity. the Goa'uld who informed the Tau'rie of the summit and of the siege of one of the Harrucians centre worlds snarls wondering why they would care. Kyle, being the diplomat immediately speaks in Goa'uld to the volatile system lord. Appearing calmed he requests they move on with the summit. Tomin informs them that the Ori force in the galaxy has managed to obtain several systems to use as a power base from the Der'kal. His forces are also maintaining their galactic east front. The Tamurans mention their shield and hyper drive upgrades are meaning they can fight the enemy longer and have reduced their losses significantly but they are still maintaining the most damage bar the goa'uld who have lost literally hundreds of ships. The Approni, still new into the Alliance brings up the fact that the goa'uld hold the lowest level of technological advancement so it is expected. At this Kel'mak growls and says that they may be low in terms of tech but Apophis' flagships are one on one to Aurora's but they posses 12 of them and brings up that the goa'uld maintain the largest portion of alliance ships in the alliance. Over 60% of the ships are goa'uld. The Approni representative stands up insulted by the goa'uld and asks if he was threatening the Approni nation. The Goa'uld mutters that if he was they would be crushed by now. Apophis, always the smart goa'uld asks for Kel'mak to cease insulting their allies. Kel'mak glowers at him and says that he has no say in the system lords affairs as he is not even of their galaxy. Apophis glares at him with his eyes shining and yells that he dares speak to him like that. The Hak'tyl belong to him and with them he could easily squash the golden armoured system lord. The two continue their stand off until Kel'mak yells that their alliance is disbanded and he is pulling his forces from the front line. When Kel'mak has left Apophis sighs showing some of his remaining humanity through. He says that the goa'uld are no longer united and they may be compromised now. Lauren thinking ahead contacted Wilson and told him to shoot Kel'mak's Ha'tak down. Apophis looks at her quizzically and asks why she did this and Rebecca pipes up saying that the Goa'uld are power players absorbing their dead enemies forces. A hologram of Kel'mak's Ha'tak is seen about to enter hyperspace when suddenly a blue line smashes into it from off the hologram screen. Apophis informs the goa'uld the Kel'mak's old possessions are now his own. The system lords nod their approval remaining silent. A golden light fills up the room as Naeritii beams down from his mother ship obviously distraught. He says that the alliance has a bigger threat than the Der'kal. And that the treat is besieging not one of their central worlds but something which proves they are far more dangerous than anything the alliance could have ever faced before. The Approni representative, an old friend of Naeritii says it's not as if their home world is under siege. From the look on Naeritii's face the Approni freezes and says it's coming true. Naeritii merely looks at him sombrely and nods. The end of the Harrucian's has come. The council room looks shocked between each other.

On Harrucia the Harrucian government sits in their room overlooking the Plaza when what is assumed to be a Harrucian techie-boy runs in with a data-gel pad. He sets it down and a view of the Harrucian solar system is seen. The view pulls back further and the system is highlighted blue. A lone red dot is roughly in the centre of the quadrant. The two dots are connected by a thin white stream which zigzags some planets goes straight through others. The generals immediately order for the alliance to be informed and to sent all they can to take out the planet. One of them whispers hopefully that it may not be aramagaegaddon after all. Within the hour a large cluster of Ha'tak and Hak'tyl have arrived with a few aurora's several Tamuran war birds and the three Tau'rie battle cruisers. The Harrucian's leaders are muttering in their first of three ships that the Approni have yet to arrive. A Techie informs them that the gate will not shut down until the facility holding the gate is destroyed and they'll have to make do with what they have. The alliance fleet enter hyperspace for their destination.

On a planet very similar to mars a large army of demon like creatures is forming up into troop transports. The demon like creatures are over 8 ft tall and well built in terms of muscles. Their isn't a spare ounce of fat on the creatures. They are all carrying plasma rifles about the size of a GPMG as if it were a stick a few have large weapons which have an unknown operation. Their fighters look like Ori fighters but with more "wings" coming from them from tail to mid-drift pointing forward. in front of them is a stargate connected to a large black box that pulsates a red colour. In orbit is a fleet of seventeen large ships.

Far away from this the Der'kal armada is clustering together to take a world that they have not came close to taking. Calmaeus is looking at a hologram of the planet it is recognised as the one with the demon army on it. Calmaeus looks out of his personal flagship and sighs with content. He has roughly 90% of his armada here. And they will crush the unknown enemy through sheer numerical advantage. One of his helmsman speaks up saying an alliance fleet is heading there as well rapidly. And so are alliance ships from all over the galaxy that were not at some kind of rally point. Calmaeus snarls happily saying he can squash both of the threats and move on to the main target galaxy. the helmsman says he is unsure as to why the alliance is moving to intercept them so rapidly and why so many of their ships are heading there. Calmaeus look at him quizzically. The Helmsman then says the Tau'rie have every ship they have being sent there. The forces known as Ori have also sent in all they have as have the Harrucians. Calmaeus shrugs and says that they will crush them both as the victorious side will be crippled either way. With that several dozens of hyperspace windows open and the huge armada slips into hyperspace to the battle.

On the Balthamos apart of the main alliance fleet heading for the planet B-SG1 is briefing dozens of marines on what their objective is. The Harrucian army and Goa'uld forces will distract the main army of the enemy while the Tau'rie and the Approni infiltrate and destroy what ever is shielding the gate. If they can't then they are to get a locator beacon down by it so the ships in orbit can take a pot shot at it.

The Victory drops out of hyperspace over Harrucia and it gets told the co-ordinates. The Harrucian's ask what happened at Earth as there are a few pieces of battle worn armour and the captain of the Victory tells them

[ flashback ]

The victory drops out of hyperspace and immediately barrel rolls to avoid a barrages of green plasma. It then swerves in several directions lancing beams now and then into the sides of Der'kal ships of every chassis. Even racking up a kill. They manage to do a wide turn and jump into hyperspace as their shields failed. From the constant bombardment.

[ end of flashback ]

The captain says that their shields are recharged now but only to 86%. The Harrucian's say that they need all the help they can get but if they don't want to risk their lives they can go. The human captain says they'd do it gladly for them. The Victory jumps into hyperspace as two similar sized crafts lift up from Harrucia. The three ships enter hyperspace for the location.

Over the planet the demons are talking in their tongue before one yells in their tongue for Dera. One the flag ship of their small fleet in orbit a Demon commander stalks onto his bridge and asks if the beacon is broadcasting. His helmsman says it is and that the enemy fleets are inbound. Their troops are already disembarking from their ships and are ready to fight. The Demon snarls and says that the end of this galaxy has come. And they will soon move onto the next galaxy to make sure the epicentre of their masters rival falls. Earth. The Demon at the helms snarls at says they will crush The Father and his children and then Satanos himself will be sole superpower of the universe. The commander grins and says he will defeat The Father so his father can rule. On one of their holograms in the room a galaxy is seen close to one that is flashing. The one that is flashing is assumed to be the Helion Galaxy. There is a blue galaxy over 700 billion light years away according to the hologram. The red one is assumed to be MW. Form the blue galaxy a group of dots totalling 40 or 50 is seen travelling from the galaxy towards the Helion Galaxy.

The demonic fleet sits idly in their comfortable orbit when to their far right dozens of hyperspace windows open and the alliance fleet spits out and open up immediately. Yellow and blue bolts soar through the void between the fleets at first followed by the beams of the Tau'rie ships with drones, missiles and rail guns taking longest to reach the targets. A view of the enemy flagship as bolts start to hit it followed by beams. The beams crash idly onto the shields of the ships and disperses. The bolts flash as they connect as do the drones. The missiles crumble on connection to the powerful shields which dissipated the energy form the weapons with red pulses along the energy matrix. Then dozens if not hundreds of batteries open up on the demonic ships sending red bursts of energy blasts towards the allied fleet. On his ship Col. Wilson sees the bombardment coming quickly through the void towards them and orders for evasive manoeuvres. He then yells switch to Ori Core. The shields of the Balthamos flicker off as one bolt soars mere metres from the hull before the white energy matrix flicks on. A bolt smashes through the weak shield of a Ha'tak and the ship's hull crumbles into pieces not even exploding. The Sojourn soars down to avoid the blasts and rises again flying towards the enemy formations. Several red blobs head towards the ship some missing but some colliding with the shield. On the Sojourn Col. Olsen is knocked form his chair when the collision rock his ship. His helmsman, a female Major reports their shield is at 77% more shots arch towards the Sojourn as it lances into the enemy ships with it's beams. The Balthamos is now spreading hundred of pulses towards the enemy ships. Then the Ori fleet drops out of hyperspace and more and more beams are arching their way into the gargantuan enemy ships. The Ori ships quickly begin taking more fire than the Ha'tak but the enemy learn almost immediately that blobs are dispersed almost immediately by the near impenetrable shield of the Ori ships. An Aurora flies towards the enemy fleet sending barrages of drones forward into the enemies shields as well as 2 bright yellow beams (similar to the LaGrange satellites beam) into the shields. The enemy ship immediately targets this one and barrages it until it's shields submit and the hull is split into two. Then an Approni battle group shows up sending their own blue pulses smashing into the enemy ships.

The Balthamos beams down it's soldiers as do the Harrucians, Goa'uld and Approni. The two large alliance armies meet the just as large armies of the demonic forces. Red blue and yellow quickly flies through the area into shrines, rocks personal shields and bodies. A Jaffa begins a hand to hand combat with one of the Demons but he is sent sprawling when the Demon gets bored playing with the Jaffa by a lone backhanded strike to his head crushing it. Another of the demonic giants carrying the large weapon shoulders it and fires a blast of plasma the size of a small car. Soon the time for ranged weapons has fallen and the Jaffa pull back to fire on them from above where they are more effective while the Harrucian soldiers activate their blue plasma blades while the demons activate their own and they clash with flips, slashes and the two merge. B-SG1 are sneaking through a cavernous alleyway when they see the faint glow of the intergalactic portal. Then three of the demons block the passage way and a fire fight ensues. The Demon although wearing now armour have thick skin which toughens them against the bullets of the P90 but eventually the demons fall down dead. The team run up to the generator as Achilles team sprints up to them and surround them giving cover. Rebecca and A-1 's techie get to work on the generator as a small patrol (8 men) of the Demons run into the cavern and open up. Achilles barely dodges a burst for his head and opens up his rifle blazing blue plasma into the Demon's chest sending him sprawling. Michael throws a grenade at them and kills three. A Fourth absorbs the heat from the explosion and grows in physical height and bulk. Michael looks sourly at the Demon before sarcastically saying grenades are a bad idea. Another two are taken out by Achilles and one of his men and Rebecca throws her knife in a vain attempt while reloading. It succeeds partially as it impales the smaller demon in the eye slowly killing him before she loads a quick burst into his head killing him. The largest Demon , who grew form the explosion, is now aiming at the two elite teams nto firing before he raises his rifle in submission. He throws it to the victorious teams and Achilles stands up and turns to the two techie's. Rebecca turns round saying they can't turn it off so they'll have to place a locator beacon. Seeing his chance the Demon swings his arm at Achilles' back a fireball erupting from it, and his own size reducing fractionally, which careens into his back. The fireball connects with a eruption of black smoke form the hit zone he gasps and tips forward as Rebecca catches him. She turns him to face upwards and the Demon is slain by the techie and the rest of A-1 who don't stop firing into his body in outrage until Achilles speaks with a weak voice. He whispers to set the beacon and get out of it. He says that Michael, as leader of B-SG1 will lead them back to the muster point. Everyone is distraught at what begins to happen but one of the Approni soldiers more so. He begins to yell at him not to die and Achilles merely look at him sombrely before his eyes glass over and the Approni who was distraught the most yells for him to come back saying he needs his big brother still. He suddenly stops and remains silent for a while before handing his rifle to one of his men and hoists his brother body over his back. He nods to Rebecca to set the beacon and she does so attaching it to the gate a small red glow coming from it as the shield tries to resist the connection. They all make their way back but Achilles' little brother , now revealed as Tillan, sees a lone Demon walking past patrolling for enemy he dumps Achilles' and runs at the Demon. The Demon smiles as he sees the smaller reptile like humanoid rushing him but the smile is soon wiped off his face when Tillan begins to pummel him with some ornate martial arts moving faster than B-SG1 can blink as Tillan pounds one of the Demons into the void with his bare hands from sheer anger. He then turns round and walks back to his brother's body and lifts it back up walking to where they are to be beamed up. Then a silver light encompasses them as the Approni are beamed up to their mother ship. B-SG1 continue on towards their own pick up point when over 30 of the demons show up forcing them to run back to wards the Cave with the stargate. The team stand at the gate's DHD, also red, aiming at the incoming onslaught of soldiers. Their commander , one from the flagship walks to in front of them looking smug with himself.

In orbit the Der'kal armada shows up and begin firing at the alliance ships and the large unknown ships. The unknown ships are caught between the alliance and Der'kal armada's as they all fire at each other. The Sojourn flits between two of the gargantuan cruisers showing how dwarfed it is before it soars over them towards the Der'kal armada. It makes one kill on the Der'kal before making a hyperspace jump to behind an Ori ship. Then suddenly the flagship fires a lone beam which slams into the one the Sojourn is hiding behind. The Balthamos picks up that under the intense fire one of their cruisers similar in size to the flagship is beginning to have shield trouble. It also detects the Ori ship the Sojourn is hiding behind is having shield trouble as well from 5 hits by the enemies beams. Then 3 Harrucian mother ships drop out of hyperspace. The three ships immediately begin pummelling heavy damage onto the flagship. One of the Harrucian mother ships fires on the weakened one followed by the Balthamos. One of the Balthamos' beams stabs into it's side then followed by hundreds of bolts. As if determining the Der'kal are the largest threat the enemy ships all turn to face them and begin to fire beams into their ships making them crumble with ease. On his flagship Calmaeus is rocked as a beam hits his ship. He faces the impressive unknown ships with awe realising now what they can do. He then orders all troops to land and assist the alliance armies in anyway possible. He then orders for every single battery on the super ships to open up on one ship. Soon hundreds if not thousands of green bolts are flying into the enemies frontal shields as beams and pulses slam into the rear of them. All but three of the Demonic cruisers turned to face the Der'kal the three that didn't are standing off the Harrucian mother ships. Col. Wilson looks awe struck as one of the Harrucian's shields flicker at the exact same time as the ship it's fighting. His helmsman says that maybe they are equal in technological aspects. Then the Victory drops out of hyperspace with two similar sized Harrucian cruisers. The two cruisers immediately soars into enemy formations and begins flitting in between the demon's cruisers. Then beams begin to arch into their shields and cause visual strain on their shields. The Der'kal armada now obviously lost their battle with over a third of their armada as debris have decided that the best course of action is to drain the demon's shields as much as possible. All of their cruisers soar forwards and smash into the unknown ships, some of the Der'kal cruisers lost their shields before their impacts but either way the did little drain. On a demon ship the ships captain sits in a chair ( a lot like the Ori one but you've guessed it red ) smiles at their "pathetic" attempt. Then as the debris clears he frowns as he sees a ship the same size and fully shielded pummelling his own but heading straight forward. His eyes widen as the two gargantuan super ships collide. The two's shield flash their separate colours before both giving in. then the Der'kal cruiser's nose smashes into the Demon's bridge. 

On the Balthamos Col. Wilson looks at them in awe as the Der'kal give themselves up to save the others. He then says that they must have had an ulterior motive. He watches in amazement as the pinnacle of Der'kal shipbuilding smashes into unknown cruisers. Seven of the unknown ships all erupt into flames but the first was most spectacular. The super ship's nose smashed into the bridge. From there more and more of the hull and armour scattered off the ships till their plasma cannons, still firing at each other detonated. The following explosion was a magnificent mixture of green and red and the shock wave pulsated out knocking the shields on the unknown whips down to under half. Then the Balthamos soars forward barrel rolling beams lurching out into the shields of the weakened cruisers. It is then teamed up with by one of the Harrucian battle cruisers. The two wreak more damage among the enemy ships. When in range the Balthamos fires about a dozen rail gun bolts into roughly the locator's signal the best it can do no this round as it lances another beam into an unshielded vessel. The beam bring an explosion blossoming on the connection point with the gargantuan enemy vessel.

BSG1 are still standing there poised ready for action when the give the universal sign for surrender. The Demon Commander asks them who they are and Rebecca identifies herself and the team as people from Earth. The Commander freezes as if he cannot believe it he says that they should not be so advanced and powerful as their ships in orbit indicate. She says that they were advanced greatly by a computer core given to them by their now dead allies. She then asks who they are and the captain smirks at Rebecca. Suddenly the cave shakes form the rail gun hits and a lone rail gun bolt slams down into the cave and hit's the generator. The generator gives a small explosion giving a diversion for the team to load bullets into their skulls. The skull developed strangely the forehead being strong but a gap in the skull between forehead and brow. The team each fired a burst of 3 into the foreheads and surprisingly one bullet always managed to find its way into the gap burrowing through the weak edges of the forehead and brow through to the brain. Soon they were falling down dead. Kyle tried a single shot but missed so he went back to bursts fire into their skulls. The generator's destruction provided enough cover ot hide behind now they found the Demons weakness. The Team make a break for it now the demons are more confused. Rebecca slows to a halt when the captain yells her name. he then yells that ask the Harrucians about them he will tell her what he is about to. He then yells 

" We are the end of all life, We are the bringers of death to all who oppose Satanos we will bring death unto the world of The Father we will bring an end to the world of Earth. We are the forces of the beast they are the Demonic stories all humans know of. We are the Deramon"

As he reaches for his energy pistol she runs just as several bolts slam into the wall where her head was. She radios up and asks for beam up and then they are encompassed in a flash of white as the Deramons pour into the tunnel.

In orbit one of the weakened Deramon cruiser explodes. The Harrucian mother ships are toeing up against them. B-SG1 beam up into the Balthamos as the Victory soars forward blasting heir fighters apart while battling it out with the sole remaining Aurora 3 Ori ships and the last dredges of Ha'tak left the capital ships like Tomin's flag ship and the Hak'tyl remain where they dropped out of hyperspace firing from afar. The Victory blasts a bomber into dust as one of it's beam strikes the enemies shield and the energy matrix obviously fluctuates. The Aurora looses all of it's drones in a last ditch attempt to break through as a lone beam slices through it. The drones slide through the shields at last and burrow through the cruiser. A beam leaves the planet and goes up to the flagship. The Balthamos notices this and does a scan of the flagship. The helmsman finally notices a signal being sent from the flagship and notifies the Harrucians. They do not reply but suddenly two of the mother ships break off their battles and begin to assault the flagship. The flagship returns fire then the cruiser which the Victory is battling surprises all when a large flurry of red drones soar towards the Ori ships there. The Ori ships shields hold well but soon collapse and explode. The Sojourn soars upwards between the Tamuran flagship and a beam. The beam smashes into the Tau'rie cruiser criticising it. The cruiser the victory is fighting notices this and fires a beam at the Sojourn. The beam is close to crashing into when the Victory soars upwards and takes the beam. Most of the beam is dispersed on the powerful Asgard shield but some of it slides through as the shield was weakened and blasts through the necks. A few energy volleys slam into the victory's body before it explodes. On the bridge of the Sojourn everyone is shocked looking up to where the Victory was just destroyed. The helmsman sighs with relief and slumps into his chair as the Sojourn jolts forward. The helmsman then quickly reports that they have under 25% shield left. Olsen grimaces and orders all fighters deployed and power diverted form hangar bays to shields. The Harrucian ships continue to pummel the flagship when suddenly the remaining 8 cruisers turn on them. The two Harrucian ships manage to whittle away the flagships shields before one of them is destroyed and the other mother ship Is forced to retreat. The two battle cruisers swerve around and lance beams into the flagship causing severe strain before cloaking and disappearing. The flagship sits there no weapons no shields no engines but continues to broadcast when a beam comes from it to the second largest cruiser remaining. The battle rages on again the Ori ships taking a low pummelling. The Approni come down form above all launching blue bolts into the enemies shields over forty of the Approni ships target one cruiser without shields that insists on remaining firing. It eventually cracks in half and explodes. The Balthamos soars over the galaxy when Lauren has an idea. She tells Wilson to fire the Ori beams forward till they can see the core of the planet. He frowns and asks why and she then says they have to fire a few nukes into the core. He quickly catches on and beams begin cutting through the tectonic plates of the planet. One of the cruisers turns slowly to stop the small Earth ship but the two Harrucian battle cruisers de cloak and begin to take on the cruiser making mincemeat of it with their enhanced beam weapons when they finish the cruiser they turn to the core and speed up the plan. Then they each missiles into the core at the same time the Balthamos does, the fleet then turns round and jumps into hyperspace. All the cruisers power up their hyper drives some exploding some failing in general but only one gets out the one with the commander on it. The planet then explodes taking the ships with it. 

The alliance fleet waits over Harrucia while their crews sit on the planet. Only the captains and the desk workers remain there to battle in case any enemy ships remain. Naeritii walks in to confirm the beacon is no longer being broadcasted. Everyone breaks into cheer but Naeritii holds up a hand. He then says he has two pieces of bad news. The lighter one is that the Der'kal still have a minor force here about 7% of their over all armada. One of the Auroran's says that they should take advantage of it. But Rebecca tells him that they have roughly just lost 40% of their overall fleet and cannot spare ships any more to attack. The Approni mention they have one fleet able to take advantage of it and the Goa'uld say they have quite a few fleets to do so and they still have 7 Hak'tyl. 1 Hak'tyl per percentage as he then says. Naeritii says that the alliance heads will talk about it later. He then says that many seen them use a new weapon today he then goes on to explain that they got the idea form the Tau'rie and their allies the Asgard to an extent after seeing many of the room nod. One of the Approni notices his glum expression and must remember that he mentioned a beacon as he asks what the bad news was fearfully. He asks Naeritii to say that he is wrong and his fears are for nothing. Naeritii concentrates for a second, bringing the idea to Rebecca's head that he's telepathic, and says he wishes he could. The Approni falters and falls onto a chair. His head goes into his hands as one of the system lords yells that they cannot read minds so asks what's going on. Kyle looks at the team all of whom have clicked and look to Naeritii to see he's looking at them. Lauren simply says no true fear etched onto her features and Naeritii nods sombrely again. The system lord gets irritated and yells what as do several Auroran's, Tamurans and Ori generals Tomin included. Rebecca whispers that they didn't stop the beacon in time. The signal was received and the Deramon have sent an invasion fleet. At that Naeritii says she's wrong and throws a tablet computer onto the floor in front of everyone. As a hologram shows up of a galactic void with two galaxies just in view, in the middle is a large cluster of dots heading in a direction that appears to be through the galaxies in the way he says that it is an invasion Armada of roughly seventy ships.

Later on all the Ha'tak and Hak'tyl , a significant number missing, jump into hyperspace leaving just the Tau'rie ships. B-SG1 are exploring one of the few caves on the much metropolises planet when they come across something in Ancient. Kyle immediately runs forward and starts to read it. When he is done he turns round pale faced and shocked. Rebecca rests an arm on his shoulder and asks him what it is. Kyle tells them that it is literally millions of years old. It is a doomsday prophecy. Rebecca looks at him stunned as he says "It's a doomsday Prophecy. Of the Harrucians."

She asks exactly what it says and he replies that it says that when a planet orbits it's sun millions of millions of times over the great an imbreahable planet of Harrucia will become besieged, then a once thought to be dead enemy will resurface and Victory will die over their planet. Then the peoples of Harrucia will die as the great enemy the force of the shadows themselves take Harrucia in their hands and destroy the proud planet. Naeritii suddenly appears at the entrance to the cave and asks they follow him. They follow him and see a computer core much like the Asgard's and Ori's but pillars reaching from it to a good ten foot height ending in spikes with crystals climbing up in a triangle between the pillars to the same height. The control interface pulsates a deep dark blue every second. Naeritii says that due to the prophecy they read they know what's going to happen to the soon so they want the Tau'rie of earth of to posses this core as well as the other two they guard. But he says that they cannot have more than two cores on a ship due to room. So this core will be moved up to the Balthamos as they have already moved the twin cores over to the Sojourn, this core Is about to , along with dozens of Harrucian scientists, be beamed up, the scientists will fully integrate the core and perform upgrades to the human's basic systems he says they have already removed the nuclear ordinance and replaced it with their own version of the Ancients Drone weapons. B-SG1 looks at the Harrucian gob smacked and says that they can't handle this level of tech, to this Naeritii merely smiles and says they have already made a similar jump from solely Tau'rie tech on their ships to being the legacy of the Asgard AND Free Ori Nation. This is a similar technological jump and Rebecca says that he is giving the children of the Ancients tech that surpassed them. He nods and says he is when they are suddenly engulfed in a golden light. They appear in the Balthamos' core room. Within 3 hours the Core is put in and the upgrades of the Balthamos have finished. Lauren is standing next to Wilson and he says they are fast workers. Then Naeritii appear on the bridge. He then says

I read a record of this speech in the Asgard core on one of my earlier studies of it. Why we did this for you is out of all of our allies you have proven yourselves time and time again to be able to repel the enemy no matter what and the Tau'rie are NOT the fifth race anymore. you have truly taken the Ancients place as the first race."

To this everyone on the bridge looks at him gob smacked. He then carries on

"Although they have only known each other a year it has been the most action filled year of his life and I wish it doesn't have to end, but we know what is coming for us now and we know there is no stopping it so we want to give you the best chance of saving not only this galaxy but countless others. The fate of the universe rests on you now. You have taken a step up from working for the bigger galactic picture, you have now taken the ancients place in the bigger universal picture and your race has now become known to the universe for your assistance in the defeat of the demons of the universe. Remember this though. You have only won one battle and even that was a struggle. This war will be long and bloody and there will be many a death in this war. So guard yourselves well but guard your heart closer for the specialty of the demons is turning you against your original intentions. I bid you fare well Rebecca Thompson, Kyle McDermott, Michael Anderson, Lauren Taylor and Mike Wilson and good luck."

And with that Naeritii beams off. The bridge stare at where he was for several seconds before Wilson orders them into hyperspace.

The Balthamos opens up a hyperspace window and shoots into it the Sojourn shoots into the window a second later. After they leave another window opens and a Deramon cruiser comes out before cloaking. The Harrucian mother ship left and two cruisers begin to search frantically for it when suddenly a chunk of their planet is blasted out. The cruiser de cloaks and raises it's shield as it pummels the planet with dozens and dozens of beams. Then the pulsating red heart of the Harrucian planet is revealed. The Cruiser launches something in it before opening a hyperspace tunnel _through_ the planet an on to an unknown destination. The Harrucian ships cease fire as the ship enters the FTL travel. On his flagship Naeritii watches the planet's crust start to bubble and from his command chair he sighs. Then the planet explodes and he closes his eyes and his face is lit up with the orange from the explosion. The we see the two cruisers evaporate as the planets explosion engulfs them before it hit's the Harrucian mother ship with Naeritii on. The explosion hit's the shields and turns and knocks the gargantuan vessel towards the camera before the fiery force from the explosion wraps itself around the ship as if greedily trying to eat it. When the explosion finishes it's dispersion there is nothing left from where the planet was except a few small pieces of dust.


	4. Snatch and Grab

_**SNATCH AND GRAB**_

Reeling after the loss of the Harrucian's - and to a more emotional level the Valiant - B-SG1 and the rest of the expedition are holding a tight ship trying to convince the remnant of Earth that their expedition is still worth something. After hours of the gruelling talks Dr. Ross walks out and greets BSG-1 irritated, due to the talks, with some new orders. They have detected a possible Der'kal resistance pocket and need BSG-1 to head out with a small Approni task force to investigate it. He then mentions that Achilles' brother will be heading it. The team look between each other, unsure as to if he will be up to it, and if his emotions will get in the way. Ross says that they should be fine, and walks off with a small nod to them. The Stargate activates and a Terana supply of stock hold arrives and Michael grins saying they arrived just in time. Thomas, who had been a young soldier who fought with BSG-1 in the original battle against the Enkarlans smiles brightly and Rebecca, who smiles back . Thomas then says they probably need munitions so his people began making some for them, and hands over the first few magazines of new ammo. Kyle, nods to the young soldier and accepts it. The Teranon's stay around, giving supplies where needed , as BSG-1 dial the gate.

They slip through the gate, onto the other side and meet up with Ae'aron [Eh-Run] , Achilles brother, and the rest of the Approni Elite team. They greet each other cheerily before the Approni take them to the harbour area. One of the Approni, their tech expert looks at the A2 rifles the team are carrying and asks to have a look. Rebecca nods, and hands her weapon over to her counterpart. He takes the weapon apart swiftly, and studies it carefully before handing it back. He then says that the system is very efficient, even though it is a projectile weapon, and that he would be interested in adapting the method into one of his new rifle mods. Rebecca nods, as he then goes on to ask if she would like to go the Appronan to aid in making the new weapon, which he would of course supply to the Tau'rie. Stunned Rebecca, thanks the Approni man, and says they would be grateful. The techie says it will be several months before they construct said weapon though. Nodding they leave, then, to prep for a de-brief before their mission.

Meanwhile over Emeraldos, A few Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace, soon followed by a lone Hak'tyl. This is the remainder of the system lords in the galaxy. Apophis, begins to talk to Col. Wilson, Saying that the Goa'uld are fed up of the war, it has ruined their empire, and he has been out voted. The Tau'rie are to surrender their forces and technology over to the Goa'uld or they will attack with a fleet. Wilson, scoffs at the tyrannical Goa'uld, simply stating that they have enough tech, to wipe out fleets of Ha'taks. Apophis then states that his Hak'tyl will be in the battle, all of them. Wilson, not understanding says that he doesn't care what is sent, they will win. Apophis simply further states that although the Balthamos could handle the Hak'tyl, the Sojourn cannot. They will at least remove one 304 for the Der'kal's final push against the Tau'rie forces. Growling as such he orders Olsen to power the beam weapons, which is already done, and the Sojourn powers it's weapons. Detecting this two of the system lords attack while Apophis, and another obviously sensible system lord merely sit and wait. The two Ha'taks send bolt after bolt of the energy weapons fire at the shields of the 304s. The Balthamos, fires a few bursts with it's Harrucian rail guns, tearing through the hull, of one ignoring the shield completely. The Sojourn, fires a solitary blue beam of the Asgard cannons, into the hull of the second, this beam also simply ignoring the shields of the Goa'uld. The 304s move to target Apophis and the other system lord, but the Hak'tyl opens up with a devastatingly quick barrage of energy fire, that combined with the sheer force of the Hak'tyl's weapons catches the Sojourn off guard, sending it's shield down to 87%. The Sojourn manages to get off a beam at the Hak'tyl, the shield absorbing the blue beam, but being significantly drained. The Balthamos' Harrucian style rail guns snake out towards the large vessel, it's shields proving resilient for a while, before the large ship jumps away. The Ha'tak had also entered hyperspace by this time, and Wilson sighs thinking they just gave Apophis a much stronger powerbase. The Balthamos opens communications with Dr. Ross on the ground, and tells him, to inform BSG-1 that any Jaffa will probably be hostile from now on, and informs the Doctor of what just happened.

On Appronan, Michael ends his communication with Ross, as the stargate closes down. He turns round and sighs, before nodding to the small strike force that they're ready to go. Ae'aron Agrees, and his team, power their weapons, some small lights activating on the side indicating their charged and ready. BSG-1 make sure their weapons are made ready, but leave their safety's on, just incase they get hit as they come through the Gate. Ae'aron sends a small device through the gate first, then slips out after it immediately. The rest of the strike force follow through, and when they get through they see a light blue half dome, protecting them. Ae'aron picks up his shield emitter and it disengages, and they head off in a basic patrol formation. They get to a gravel dune, and lie down along it, looking down. They see a large facility with guard towers pointing to the planet's North, South, West East and other intermediary points. Every several meters there are small black objects, each pulsing a shield which overlaps to two on either side of it. This has created a shielded facility, from on the outside it appears nigh on impenetrable. Sighing, and turning over onto their backs, the little strike force lower themselves down half a meter out of sight. They immediately begin discussing what to do, and how best to break through that defence. Ae'aron says that the shield blocked what he could see, even from this angle he couldn't see into the facility itself. Michael begins thinking of ways to break into the Der'kal facility, to slip through the energy matrix guarding it appears impossible. And Rebecca looks over at the facility again, before saying they should simply go through it. Receiving quizzical looks Rebecca asks the Approni foot soldiers if they can deal with the towers with out being noticed. The Approni nod, and say they've been doing that kind of stuff for centuries. Rebecca nods happily and tells them they have 3 hours to do it and be back here, with that the Approni rush off and do it. With a half hour to spare the Approni return with a cylindrical object. She then asks the Approni sniper to take a shot at one of the black objects, when the explosions go off. Finally catching the drift everyone nods and prepares to storm the facility. Rebecca presses a clichéd red button and the guard towers explode magnificently a purple hue added to the flames due to the components of whatever explosives the Approni used. One of the shields pop out of existences and the 8 man team rush through the opening cutting down the two guards who come to stop them. They manage to breach the facility and shut the doors, just in time as over a dozen Der'kal show up.

The _Sojourn _slips out of hyperspace, settling near a battle between dozens of Ha'taks and a few Hak'tyl and a few Aurora's. The Aurora's are giving a mighty punch to the Goa'uld forces, but eventually numbers overwhelm the Ancient crafts as one is crippled and another's shields drop. The _Sojourn_ barrel rolls diving down immediately, taking a heap of plasma fire rained at the shield less Aurora, giving a few precious seconds as it shields come back on. Two powerful beams slide out of their separate arrays on the 304, slamming into the hull of two separate Ha'tak's, one blasting clean all the way through, the ship exploding into a fireball. A hail of drones fly out of the Aurora, slamming through the Goa'uld fleet crippling most ships, destroying a few as the Hak'tyl come to bear down on the 304. The swifter fire power, and the out numbering causes a match for the 304, as it soars around attempting to dodge the spearhead of the Goa'uld fleet. It launches a solitary white beam, which collides with a the golden energy matrix, spider-webbing the shields. A second hits followed by a third, which crumbles the shield crashing through, causing one of the firing "legs" to creak and groan as it comes close to falling off. The 304 faces the trio of ships as they pummel it's shields, the white-ish blue orb flaring at the front as it absorbs the fire. It fires a final beam at the damaged Hak'tyl, blasting through it's central pyramid, crippling the vessel further. The two remaining Hak'tyl drift over to the crippled Aurora which only has a few energy cannons still active, pounding at the Goa'uld vessels as they tow it away into hyperspace, followed by the Goa'uld fleet. The _Sojourn_ receives a transmission form Emeraldos, before telling the Auroran's that they need to go, the _Balthamos_ is leaving to attack a planet, they don't know why but it has to be big for them to send the _Balthamos_ instead of the _Sojourn_ so they have to return to guard the planets.

The 8 man strike force, lead by two of BSG-1, Kyle and Lauren, slip to a terminal where the Appronan scientist downloads the data onto his wrist pad, which. He gulps and makes a hologram, of the planet, the size of a football. He zooms out the image, the planet sinking to the size of a Golf ball an asteroid field showing and dropping out of hyperspace, in front of the asteroid field, and soaring to the planet is a Der'kal fleet. Rebecca yells, and rushes backwards, to a hallway they must have past, which brings the gate to view as a tiny grey circle, barely visible from the distance. The angle form the window indicates they are a few levels up. Several green orbs fly down onto the Stargate, slamming into the planet's surface , cracking it open as the gate is destroyed. BSG-1 look between each other before they are stunned, the Appronan's swiftly returning fire as they fall back. Forced to hide away they leave BSG-1 behind. Ae'aron speaks to his technician member for the comm device, which looks like a miniature subspace communicator. He speaks into it, detailing what has happened, an amount of unknown language is spoken back to him before looking round the corner to the human team, and looking to his team. He sighs and curses in his natural tongue before muttering a few words to his team.

"It was a trap. The High Command has alerted the Tau'rie, who has sent their cruiser, the _Balthamos to rescue us, and the team. In the mean time we need to liberate BSG-2 from the bastard mongrels."_


End file.
